


Intel

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: She had been working for the twins, until Rush captured her. He was determined to get information from her, one way or another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love some rough Rush... Enjoy!

The room was dimly lit, she sat in the floor, her hands bound behind her back. She wondered what they were going to do, they were supposed to be peaceful and kind, but probably not to someone like her, the enemy, a Highwayman. Her ears perked up when she heard voices outside, then the door opened. She knew him, not by his appearance, but by his reputation alone. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of her, peering down.

“So, I hear you’ve been causing quite the problem for us.” He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

“No, I-“

“Let me stop you right there, I don’t want to hear a word you have to say. Clear?” He raised his eyebrows, she nodded her head.

“Good. As I was saying, you’ve been causing a commotion around here, you see, we’re trying to help these people. Help them build something great and here you come ruining everything.” He paced in front of her.

“Please, I just-“ She tried to speak again, he stopped and stared at her.

“Now, I’m not real keen on repeating myself but maybe you’re hard of hearing, so I’ll say it one more time.” He stepped towards her and knelt down to her face, grabbing it roughly with one hand.

“Not a fucking word from your mouth.” He released her and stood back up. She stretched her jaw from his brief grip.

He began to pace again, “I’ve been asked to find out what you know and to decide how to deal with you.” He removed his jacket and placed it on the table behind her.

“I’m not usually one for taking prisoners, but you know, desperate times and all that. So, here’s what I was thinking. You be a good girl and give me all the information you can about the twins, and I won’t use this knife to slit your throat.” He crouched down in front of her, showing her the very sharp and large blade he was wielding.

She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide the best course of action, if she betrayed the twins, they’d kill her. If she didn’t, he’d kill her. Or she betrays them, and he kills her anyways. It was a no-win situation, so she chose her fate.

“Fuck you.” She said before spitting into his face. He smiled and wiped her spit from his cheek before gripping her face again, this time harder, holding her mouth open.

“That how you wanna to play this? Fine.” He leaned close and spit into her open mouth. He held her face as he watched his saliva slinking down her tongue to the back of her throat before releasing her.

Every instinct in her body told her this was wrong, that she shouldn’t be enjoying his rough treatment of her, but here she was, letting Thomas Rush’s spit slide down her throat while the heat between her legs only grows, and her eyes fixed to that damn tattoo across his neck. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when he brought the knife up to her cheek, letting it gently graze her skin, her pulse quickened, she stared at the blade as he slowly moved it down, across her jaw and finally resting at her throat.

“It wouldn’t take much for me to kill you. You know that right? Just a small amount of pressure here.” He pressed the knife into her skin, she swallowed hard. His face was close to hers as his eyes burned into hers, waiting for her submission, for her compliance.

She flinched at his sudden movement when he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, giving him better access to her throat. The threat, the force, the depravity, was only making matters worse for her between her legs, she squeezed her thighs together as she tried to hold her composure and steady her breathing.

“Hm, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re enjoying this.” He leaned in and whispered against her ear, causing a shudder to move through her body, stopping directly between her thighs.

“N-No, I’m not.” She was never good at lying.

“You sure ‘bout that, sweetheart?” His voice was gruff but so soft in her ear. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, she _was_ being tortured here, held captive, and would probably be killed soon. Her horniness should not have even come into play here, but it had been a _long_ time since she’d had anyone this close to her. He abruptly released his hold on her hair and stood up in front of her.

“Up.” He commanded, motioning with his fingers for her to stand.

She struggled with her hands tied behind her back, trying to find her footing. She really wished she’d spent more time building up her leg muscles right now.

“A little help?” She looked up at him after a few minutes of getting nowhere.

“No. You’re a big girl, you can do it.” He folded his arms and stepped back from her.

She propped herself on her knees and shakily stood to her feet. Rush circled her like prey, eyeing her up and down. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her over to the table, pushing her head down to lay flat against it. The metal was cool against her cheek, her heart pounded as she anticipated his next move. Thomas stood behind her, placing the knife on the table beside her where she could see it clearly.

“Try anything and I won’t hesitate to slit your throat here and now. Tell me you understand?” He spoke close to her ear again.

“I understand.” Her voice was small, almost inaudible.

He stepped back a bit, placing his hands on her waist, sliding them down to her hips slowly. She tensed at first, but the feeling of his hands on her made her stifle a moan. His hand slid between her thighs and she gasped, he moved his hand against her, teasing her, she widened her stance to give him better access and hoping to urge him on. His hand moved against her aching core slowly through her pants, she pushed back against him, she couldn’t see him, but she could hear him smirk.

“Needy little thing, aren’t ya?” He placed his other hand on the small of her back while he continued the torture between her thighs.

“How ‘bout you give me something I want, and I’ll give you something you want. Sound like a good trade?” His hand pressed firmly against her clit through her pants, causing her to jerk forward on the table.

“I-I can’t. They’ll kill me.” She wanted to, she really did, but she just couldn’t take the chance.

Rush pulled his hand from her and dropped to his knees behind her, grabbing the waistband of her pants and underwear, slowly peeling them down her legs. He grabbed her ankle and lifted her foot, pulling the clothes off her leg and mimicked the actions with her other ankle until she was left bare and exposed to him. He tapped her ankle twice, signaling for her to spread her legs wider, she obliged and opened them for him. She wasn’t sure why she was doing this, being so compliant for him, maybe she had been without touch for so long she’d do anything for anyone to get it.

She was lost in thought but was quickly brought back to reality when she felt Rush’s hands on her thighs, spreading her open for him before he leaned forward and dragged his tongue over her soaked core. Her body shivered at the contact and she couldn’t help but let a small moan slip from her lips. His tongue worked wonders over her clit, circling and adding pressure just when she needed it most. She was already close to unravelling beneath him, but he pulled back. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding them over her and teasing her.

“Gotta give me something, kid. Can’t give you something for nothing.”

“F-fuck… I can’t. The twins will kill me.” She whined as his fingers kept her on the edge but not letting her tip over it.

“Chances are, they already assume you’ve told us everything and they’ll kill you regardless. Better to get something out of it at least.” He made a good point, they’d be too paranoid to let her back in and the second they saw her they’d probably put a bullet through her head.

Rush continued to stroke her folds, pressing his fingers on her clit and then pulling back again.

“Okay, fuck, I’ll tell you where they keep their weapons stashed. There’s a big warehouse North of here, about 15 miles. Now, please keep going.” She spoke quickly and let out a sigh.

He grinned as he moved back into position, removing his fingers and putting his tongue back to work. She didn’t care anymore, she moaned loudly, she was probably going to die anyways, might as well enjoy herself. She spread her legs wider, giving him total access to her, his tongue circled her clit, his face pressed against her wet heat. The roughness of his mustache and beard rubbed against her, only pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Finally, her muscles spasmed and her legs trembled as she came, modesty had flown out the window when he bent her over this table, she moaned broken syllables of his name. His tongue remained on her as she rode out her orgasm, her thighs soaked as she relaxed on the table. He moved back and stood, wiping her cum from his face.

“Good girl, I’ll let you rest before we continue. We’ll both get what we want soon enough.” He pushed two fingers into her aching center and moved them in and out for a brief moment, building her up again, before pulling them out and leaving her laying on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush's torture continues, but now he needs her help with something.

A few days had passed and Rush did nothing but continue his torture on her, bringing her to the edge each time, but never letting her reach her release. She told him almost everything she knew, hoping he’d let her cum, just once, but no, he was relentless. Her body started to respond to him the second he walked in, almost routinely. She remained bound, unable to touch him or feel him, he always maintained control over her and if she was being honest, she loved it. She rested against the wall, hands tied in front of her as the sun shone through a small crack in the doorframe. She heard footsteps outside when the door creaked open.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?” He chided as he strode into the room.

“Not really. The floor isn’t very comfortable.” Even though she was tired she still felt a rush of energy when she saw him.

“Well, maybe we can arrange to get you a bed.” He crouched in front of her, his fingers toying with her hair.

“What do I have to do to get such luxuries?”

“You’re a smart little thing. All you have to do is help us with something.” His hand gently caressed her cheek.

“And if I refuse?”

“There is no refusing.” He dropped his hand from her and grabbed his knife, bringing it up in front of her face.

“Refusing this, refusing me, would mean the end of the line for you.” He pressed the cold blade to her cheek, gliding it down her face to her throat. Her pulse quickened at his actions.

“I would hate to have to destroy something so beautiful.” His voice was low as the blade moved across her skin, pressing in firmly, though not enough to cut her. His other hand moved up and pulled her tank top down, exposing her breasts to him.

She held her gaze on the knife as he moved it down her chest and pressing it against the top of her breasts. She inhaled sharply as he cut into her skin, a small amount of blood rose to the surface. He moved the knife from her skin and ran his thumb over the wound, wiping away the blood before leaning down and running his tongue over it. She shivered at his touch, pushing her chest out, begging him to do more. He grinned against her skin as his lips moved lower, taking one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth. A soft moan escaped her lips when he took it between his teeth, tugging gently.

“Will you be good for me?” He asked as he pulled away from her.

“What do you need me to do?” She panted, already feeling the wetness between her legs. He pulled her shirt back over her breasts.

“We’re going on a little field trip. You see, that warehouse full of weapons is pretty secluded. My men tried to find a way in, but they came up short. You’re gonna show us how to get in.” He took the knife and cut the binding on her wrists.

“Don’t go getting any ideas about escaping, you know I’ll find you and you won’t get a second chance.” His tone was stern as he stared at her.

She knew there was no point in trying to run, the twins would just have her killed anyways. She stretched her wrists out; it had been so long since she could actually move them. Rush stood up and stepped back, offering her his hand and helping her to her feet.

“Stay close to me.” He warned as he opened the door.

She squinted her eyes as the brightness of the sun caught her off guard, she hadn’t been out of the room in who knows how long.

“Rush, are you sure about this?” A man said as he approached them, staring at her.

“Yes, she’ll behave.” He glanced at her and she gave a slight nod.

She sat in the front of the car beside Rush as he drove. There was a small convey of 3 more vehicles. She was nervous, she knew exactly how to get in, and exactly who awaited them once they were. She fidgeted with her fingers as she stared out the window.

“When we get in, you do not leave my side. Understand?”

“Do I get a weapon?” She glanced over at him.

“Will you need it?” She hadn’t asked for one up to this point, he knew there was something she was holding back. She remained silent but stared at him.

The entire drive she was on edge, her heart pounded, she chewed on her lip, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy. They parked the cars down the road and headed in on foot. She showed them an old drainage pipe that led directly inside. They often used it to remain unseen in case anyone was watching. She watched as Rush led the group, he was in charge and demanding of them all, always on alert. Once they reached the end of the tunnel he stopped.

“Don’t make me regret this, kid.” He glared at her before handing her a gun.

“Rush, are you crazy?” One of the men said.

“I know what I’m doing.” He glanced over at her before moving forward through the door.

She stayed close to him just as he said, she held the gun, knowing she could just shoot him and run, but there was something that kept her from doing it. When the fighting started there was gunfire and shouting all around, she tried to stay hidden and out of the way. Rush handled himself well, he was damn skilled with that knife too, hand to hand combat was definitely his expertise. He was caught in a fight when she noticed someone skulking towards him, gun drawn. She wanted to warn him but there was no time. She pulled the gun he gave her and cocked it, pressing the trigger without another thought. Rush stabbed the man he was fighting and turned to her, to see she had saved him from being ambushed. He gave her a slight smile and a nod before running into another fight.

“Must be feeling pretty proud of yourself.” A familiar voice came from behind. She turned to see her, the woman who brought her into all this, the one she knew would be there.

“Thought you were dead. Guess you just switched sides.”

“Look, Vick, I-I had no choice. They held me captive, tortured me.” She tried to explain as the woman slowly approached her.

“Held captive, huh? If that’s true, why do you have a gun and just why did you save that man?” She glanced over at Rush who was too preoccupied to notice them.

“They said if I helped, they’d spare me. Let me go. You gotta believe me, I didn’t join them, I would never betray the twins like that.”

“That’s funny because the twins already think you betrayed them. Said if any of us saw you again to put a bullet in your pretty little skull.” She pulled her gun from the holster and aimed it at her.

“You don’t have to do this, Vick.” She backed up until she hit a stack of boxes behind her.

“You’re probably right, I don’t _have_ to, but I’m going to.” She smirked as she cocked her gun.

Before she could pull the trigger Rush came up behind her, bringing his knife around to the front of her throat and pressing it into her skin.

“You wouldn’t be threatening my best girl, would you?” He glanced over at her and winked. He didn’t give Vick a chance before slitting her throat and letting her fall to the floor, gasping. He wiped the blade of the knife clean on his thigh.

“You alright, kid?” He stepped over the body and moved towards her. She nodded as she looked down at the blood covering the floor. He turned her face back towards him, his hand resting under her chin.

“You did good.” He grabbed the gun from her hand and placed it back in his holster. They ransacked the place and took what they could carry, loading up the cars and heading back.

Her adrenaline was still pumping when they got in the car, Rush was driving when she slid her hand over into his lap. He looked at her hand and then to her.

“So needy.” He grinned. Her hand palmed over him through his pants, eliciting a low groan from him, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“Back seat. Now.” He commanded, she hesitated for a moment before doing as he said. He slowed the car and pulled off to the side of the road.

He got out and joined her in the backseat, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her hungrily. She returned her hand to the growing bulge in his pants, he was right, she was needy, but only because of his own doing. Leaving her desperate for release for so long and then saving her back at the warehouse, he made her feel wanted for once. His hands moved down her body and tugged her pants down, he slid his fingers between her thighs.

“My perfect girl, always so ready for me.” He whispered against her lips. She moaned as his fingers grazed over her clit.

He removed his hand after a moment and pulled the rest of her clothes off, he wanted to see her, to have her completely open and exposed to him. He unbuttoned his own pants and pulled his cock free, he didn’t want to wait any longer to be buried deep within her, he tugged her into his lap and lined himself up with her soaked core. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she slowly sunk down, stretching around him and inhaling sharply as she became adjusted to him.

“We gotta do this fast and hard, okay?” His grip tightened on her hips. She nodded her head as she started to move.

Rush gave her no time to gradually pick up the pace, he held her down on him as he thrust up into her, hitting that bundle of nerves that always left her trembling. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, trying to muffle her moans. He pulled at her skin, squeezing it tight, wanting, needing more of her than he thought possible. The past few days have been torture for him as well, he’s wanted to feel her cumming around his cock so badly, but he’s held back. He slammed into her over and over, pushing her towards her release. One hand snaked up her body and wrapped around her throat, squeezing lightly.

“Cum for me like a good girl.” He spoke against her lips, holding her face close to his. She felt herself getting close, but she wasn’t ready to give up just yet. She wrapped her hand around his throat, digging her nails in.

“You first.” She bit down on his bottom lip. He groaned as his grip tightened around her throat, feeling her clenching around him. She released his lip and kissed him passionately, swirling her tongue with his.

He continued to thrust into her fast and hard, she couldn’t hold back any longer, it had built up too much over the last few days, she came hard around him, her orgasm pulsed through her body as she trembled. Rush wasn’t far behind and found his own release within her. Their grips loosened and their movements slowed as they reveled in their post-orgasmic bliss. He kissed her once more, tenderly, before pulling out of her.

“We need to get back and get you into a bed tonight.” He stuffed himself back into his pants as she climbed out of his lap, getting dressed.

“I’m not sure a bed will fit in that small room.” She pulled her shirt down over her head.

“You’re probably right, guess you’ll just have to bunk with me then.” He grinned before pulling her to him, kissing her lips softly.


End file.
